The invention generally relates to an apparatus for mixture formation for internal combustion engines, and, more particularly, to an apparatus for mixture formation in which an intake air flow rate meter directly controls a fuel metering valve for supplying fuel to at least one fuel injection nozzle. In a known apparatus for mixture formation, described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,466, issued Jan. 22, 1980 to Nagele, a fuel metering valve is disposed in the axis of an air flow rate meter and the metered fuel is then delivered via a channel to an injection nozzle disposed on the rim of a baffle valve, which opens an intake tube cross section to a greater or lesser extent in accordance with the air flow. In such an apparatus, however, there is the disadvantage that there is a relatively great distance between the fuel metering valve and the injection nozzle, so that if there is a change in the quantity of fuel metered at the fuel metering valve, the fuel quantity ejected at the injection nozzle does not immediately adapt itself to the new value but instead does so only in a delayed fashion. Not only can the engine exhaust gases be unfavorably affected thereby, but there can also be undesirable effects on engine running behavior.